Not alone: He lives in you
by Sparkableeder
Summary: One night, Naruto finds him wondering about who his family was and why they're gone... [sappylovelovesap]Yondaime and Naruto


_DON'TOWNDON'TSUE!_

**I re-wrote this. Based on the song "He lives in you" from the Lion King. Go ahead and hate me. I don't care. But If you like it, I'm happy.**

_

* * *

_

_My son..._

The night air was crisp and the dying fire brought darkness to the camp. The members of Team Seven were deep asleep, resting up for the journey back home now that they'd finish a strenuous mission. Sadly, one was still awake, not to keep watch but because he always did.

He laid watching the stars that reflected in his bright blue orbs back up into the dark sky. His hands were rested behind his head, lost in his blonde locks. There was no dreamy smile like he had most nights. Naruto was having a night that was like few, but he used to wonder like this as a small child. Lips firm, he suppressed a urge to whimper.

Deep breaths to sooth and Naruto breathlessly questioned, "Why weren't you there?"

_I was...I am..._

Never an answer came, never a face for memory, nothing but darkness. "Why?" he went on, "Who were you...Why doesn't anyone know?"

Closing his eyes to return to his childhood, the pain. He remembered the days people would just stand and mock him, hate him, spit on him. He was only 5 and people said words you're taught never to say. They'd point and shun him. They'd pull their children away like he was infected. He was brought back to the worse day.

It was one of those days, the sneers began and he lost it a broke down in front of them. So what do these adults of honor do next? They turn away and ignore this child who never asked to carry the curse of the Kyuubi. The tears flowed like a fresh wound and he whimpered loudly. Bu tthey continue to ignore him, maybe they felt shame for hurting him btu more realistically they were denying the fact he was still human.

Naruto remembered the words that escaped his lips as the people walked away. "Mommy, Daddy..."

_I'm here son. I'm always right here..._

Throat tightening like a vice, the shinobi swallowed and stayed with the memory a little longer. Returning to the young boy in tears, asking for his unknown family, the little blonde felt a pressure on his arms. The feeling was hard to grasp but it felt like was a embrace would if he had known it.

_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't keep them from hurting you..._

The wind blew this bangs out of his face. Blue eyes open, squinting from the wind, to see a hazy image of what seemed like a man kneeling in front of him then it was gone. Since that day, Naruto always wondered what he had seen.

His eyes reopened to the blackened sky filled with little lights. Was his family up there now? What happen so long ago? Who was he really? What was his real name? Was his name meant to be Naruto?

"Where do I find Answers?" He whispered once more before rising up from his blue sleeping back and sulking off, leaving his team to slumber unknowingly.

_Look into yourself..._

He was only in a white T-shirt and his orange pants, no weapons. No telling which direction this blonde was going and certainly no reasoning to his actions. After what seems like an hour, he made it of a clear hill over looking a shimmering lake. Around the lake wear trees of all kindas with different shades of of gream, but int he night they looked bacl and gray.

Naruto slumped to the ground and broke down like he did so long ago. Though time had pass the wound was still flesh for he never had an answer. For all this young man, who felt still like a little boy, knew, they may be alive out there. But why him!? Why did he have to suffer?

_Please forgive me._

"Why? Why?" the questioned repeated and he wiped the snot from his nose. With a scream, Naruto dove down the hill grabbing the largest stone he could reach and chucked in as far as he could into the lake . He repeated this action until there was no more large rocks there. The water in the lake splashed and swriled like whirlpools. Still with anger brimming, the heartbroken boy began a barrage on the ground; beating the pebbles and dirt to give him answers that in the end would still not be answered, just the sound of dirt meet fist.

_I did this to you..._

"You abandoned me!" Naruto cried. "You weren't there for anything."

Sobbing took hold and he could no longer argue with the ground, and curled up into a ball and shook violently. His dirty, reddened hand covered his face and muffled cries for his mommy and his daddy.

_I'll always watch over you...I'm with you._

Never once did have the luxury to call someone that. Never did he know of family or parents. Never was there a birthday that was happy, a tooth loss under the pillow rewarded, a scrape kissed, a family photo. He never had any of it.

_Have faith...Have faith._

So Naruto laid there sobbing, clenching the grass to get a hold of something that he was afraid of loosing. Finally to tired of crying, the young blond crawled over to the water and splashed his face. A gust of wind hit him and he shot his face up to see the wind make the treetops dance. Naruto sighed and looked into the water, "I don't even know what you looked like...who you were...I'll never know."

_You've always known._

The wind hit him again as if asking him to do something. Naruto shut his eyes and thought hard. Maybe if he concentrated he'd find a memory lost. Of his mother's voice or his fathers hands holding him. Maybe he'd know why they were gone. Maybe he'd know who he was or is.

_Into the water...into the truth..._

"Just tell me. Let me know. Who were you?" His voice was hushed and honest with eyes still closed. Once again the wind blew but this time it was soft and slightly comforting. Then he felt that pressure like when he was a child, that comfort. That idea of an embrace,

_"Naruto..."_ Whispered the wind.

"What?" He eyes open to view his own refection that was now of a older him, maybe; longer blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. Was he dreaming!? This was looked back at him with a look of something he'd never seen directed to him; Pride.

_You give me pride, my son._

"Who-?" And the wind blew on the lake taking the image with it. Naruto rose fast and looked around only to see tree tops dancing. The wind swirled around him in a spiral. Leave andseeds danced in it, and a smell of maple was held in it. But he had this feeling of belonging as the wind swirled around him. He sensed a being within the wind and into the sky and in all of the trees. His chakra burned within with a warm strength. He felt the wind lift him up inches from the ground, the pressure of an embrace still there. The wind spoke with soothing words.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everythign we see_

The voice of a woman echos through the night. As the wind set him down, the lake moved in a circle, forming a whirlpool that reflected the sky if it was spinning. Naruto looked up into the stars, up into the heavens, and a tear fell. He wasn't alone. He never had been.

_I live in you... _

* * *

**I think it's much better now.**


End file.
